Vehicle automation has been suggested as a solution to increasing vehicle safety almost as long as cars have been in existence—experiments on autonomy in cars have been conducted since at least the 1920s. Only recently, though, has computer technology advanced enough to make true vehicle automation possible. Still, many current autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicles are expensive and purpose-built (or heavily modified from original cars)—and few of these vehicles are even available for purchase. As a result, the safety benefits of autonomous driving are confined to the few, instead of open to the many. Thus, there is a need in the vehicle automation field to create systems for retrofitting existing vehicles with autonomous driving capabilities. This invention provides such new and useful systems.